Celebrity Conflict
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: SPIN OFF Stalker Conflict / Aku adalah seorang idola terkenal, penyanyi juga seorang aktor. Kehidupanku yang adem ayem hilang karena kedatangan Onee-san baru yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. TAPI, yang lebih parah, adalah munculnya cewek gila yang membuat kepalaku pusing juga senang? Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa puas tatkala menggoda cewek.
1. Ai

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Friendship, Humor, Slice of Life, Romance

Rate is T

.

Summary

Aku adalah seorang idola terkenal, penyanyi juga seorang aktor. Kehidupanku yang adem ayem hilang karena kedatangan Onee-san baru yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. TAPI, yang lebih parah, adalah munculnya cewek gila yang membuat kepalaku pusing juga senang? Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa puas tatkala menggoda cewek.

.

Hallo, _readers_! Kembali dengan saya, Azura. Kali ini saya membawakan _fic_ dengan **Fuuto POV.** Mungkin, ada yang merasa heran kenapa nggak digabung dengan StaCon. Nah, dengan alasan yang sama seperti **Best Friend Conflict** yang merupakan **Yuusuke POV**, saya punya prinsip untuk tidak menyatukan lebih dari satu POV dalam satu cerita. Untuk saat ini, prinsip saya akan saya pegang erat-erat. Cukup saja chit-chat-nya.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Malam yang dingin. Aku menghela nafas keras, menampilkan embun panas yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menenteng sebuah tas kresek yang berisi wortel, beberapa ranting dan beberapa buah batu besar juga kecil. Aku menyeringai lebar, mendapati tumpukan salju telah menutupi kota. Aku menarik ke atas syal merah yang kukenakan di leher.

Dingin.

"Malam ini dingin ya?" tanya Masa-niisan yang berjalan di sampingku. "Kenapa kalau nggak besok pagi aja?"

"Iya! Dingin tahu!" seru Yuusuke-niisan, kakak yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Kini ia sudah berumur 7 tahun dan sudah masuk sekolah. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit sombong. Ck, menyebalkan. Saat ini ia sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Masa-niisan. "Besok aja!" tambahnya.

"Nggak mau!" teriakku. Aku menatap tajam Yuusuke-niisan. "Lagian, Yuusuke-niisan juga mau kan?"

"A-Aku cuma mau nemanin kamu doank," jawabnya, terdengar gugup.

"Huh, dasar tsun!" bisikku.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Yuusuke-niisan, bingung.

"Nggak ada siaran ulang, budek!"

"Ka-Kamu!" Yuusuke-niisan mengulirkan tangannya, ingin menyerangku. Tapi, Masa-niisan menahannya.

"Kalian, jangan bertengkar deh. Nggak puas apa sehari-hari bertengkar mulu?"

"Capek," jawabku, santai.

"Fuuto yang nyebelin. Aku anak baik kok." Yuusuke-niisan memandang Masa-niisan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Masa-niisan tersenyum. "Iya, iya. Kalian berdua anak yang baik kok."

Kami pun sampai di taman yang kini sudah banyak anak-anak yang asik bermain salju. Beberapa membuat boneka salju. Tapi… wow! Boneka salju yang di sudut sana besar banget! Aku mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang membuat boneka salju setinggi dua meter itu dan aku menemukan seorang bocah sedang menepuk-nepuk badan boneka salju besar itu.

Aku langsung menghampiri bocah itu. "Hei! Bonekanya besar banget!"

Bocah itu menolehkan wajahnya dan aku mendapati wajah yang…

Wah, IMUT BANGET!

Aku melongo melihat wajah berkulit putih pucat dengan mata bulat berwarna hitam yang berkilau, juga bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir berwarna merah, pipi yang juga berwarna merah dan rambut pendek hitam ikal yang membingkai wajah imut itu.

"_Who are you_?" tanya bocah yang ternyata seorang cewek.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Cewek itu juga mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Ah, _you cannot speak english, aren't you_?"

"_English_? Ah, kamu bukan orang jepang?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ah! _Whatever_!" Ia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya. "_Do you_.." tangannya yang lain menunjuk boneka salju, "_wanna make snowman with me_?"

Hah? Apa sih yang dia omongin? Tanya ke aku kalau boneka saljunya bagus? Tanya apa bonekanya nggak kebesaran? Atau…

"_Come on_! _It's more fun, making it together_!" seru cewek itu sambil menggaet tangan kananku dan menarikku ke arah tumpukan salju di bawah pohon.

Malam itu, aku membuat banyak boneka salju bersama cewek bule itu. Bahkan, kami membuat sebuah keluarga boneka salju. Ada papa, mama dan dua anak boneka salju. Kami menghiasnya dengan barang-barang yang kubawa dari rumah. Malam itu adalah malam musim dingin yang menyenangkan.

Masa-niisan juga akhirnya bergabung. Yuusuke-niisan sudah pulang, dijemput Ukyo-niisan karena kedinginan. Hahaha, payah. Dengan bantuan Masa-niisan, aku bisa sedikit berbincang dengan cewek itu. Dan aku pun tahu kalau namanya adalah Ai-chan.

"_It's nice to have family_," dia bilang dengan raut wajah sedih saat menatap tumpukan keluarga boneka salju.

"Kanapa kamu keliatan sedih?"

"Eh, ah," Ai terlihat berpikir, "_I don't have family anymore_."

Aku melirik Masa-niisan. Wajah Masa-niisan tampak simpati. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Ai-chan sudah nggak punya keluarga lagi, katanya."

"Eh?" aku turut bersimpati dengan keadaannya. Hmmm, keluarga, huh?

"Hei, Ai!"

"Hm?"

"Keluargaku banyak. Kami juga kaya. Kalau tambah satu nggak masalah kok. Lagian kamu nggak jelek-jelek amat. Jadi…" aku menjulurkan tanganku, lalu mengusap lembut pipi ranum yang ada di hadapanku, "kamu datang aja ke rumahku."

Sedetik kemudian, Masa-niisan menerjemahkan apa yang kukatakan. Wajah Ai langsung merekah dengan senyuman. Aku menatap senyuman itu lekat-lekat. Aku baru menyadari kalau di dunia ini ada senyuman yang begitu menarik.

"Ai-chan!" seru seseorang.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan akhirnya menyadari kalau orang itu adalah seorang pria bule dengan rambut pirang juga mata biru. Orang itu berlari menghampiri kami bertiga. Ia ngos-ngosan tapi senyuman nangkring di wajahnya.

"Rio?" ucap Ai sambil terlihat heran. "_Why do you look like a shit_?"

Rio meraih Ai lalu memeluknya erat. "Ai-chan_, I love you_!"

Aku merinding. Ada ya pria yang suka anak kecil?

"Rio, _what's wrong_?"

Rio menarik dirinya, "Ai-chan, _I got the ticket. Like you said, we can fly with transit first at Russia then continue to London. You are so smart_! This whole stupid bad weather can't stop us now!"

Ai tersenyum cerah. "_See! I told you! My insight is so good_."

"Ah, kalian teman baru Ai-chan?" tanya pria bule itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Oh, bule ini bisa bahasa jepang. Meski pelafalan rada aneh. "Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Ai-chan."

"Ah, sama-sama. Ai-chan anak yang baik jadi kami juga senang," ujar Masa-niisan, juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ai-chan. _Let's go home. It's already your bedtime_."

"_Okay_." Ai mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku. "_It's nice to meet you_, Fuuto."

"Eh?"

Ai tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku berdiri kaku, tak menyangka pelukan dari cewek imut itu. Badanku yang tadinya kedinginan kali ini sedikit menghangat. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku.

"_I hope we can meet again_."

Aku melirik Masa-niisan.

"Ai-chan bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi lain waktu."

Aku membalas pelukan Ai. Akhirnya, aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku walau rada kaku. "Aku juga."

Ai melepas pelukannya. Dan aku terdiam dengan dada yang sedikit menggebu ketika mendapati Ai dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Ai meraih tangan pria bule lalu melambai.

Aku dan Masa-niisan balas melambai.

"FUUTO!" teriak Ai ketika ia sudah sampai di pinggir jalan. "_I LIKE YOU! BYE BYE~_!"

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bermain di dadaku. Aku tak tau arti kalimat yang baru saja Ai katakan tapi aku tau itu sesuatu yang bagus. Aku tersenyum senang. Mudahan aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok.

Tapi, aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya setelah malam itu. Setiap hari aku datang, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan Ai. Musim dingin pun berakhir, dan aku pun yakin kalau aku takkan lagi bertemu dengan Ai. Aku nggak tahu kenapa dadaku begitu sakit. Sakit. Sakit banget.

Kata Masa-niisan, itu namanya cinta.

Beh, anak kecil kayak aku sudah bisa mencintai seseorang?

Lupakan itu! Yang sekarang kutahu adalah…

Ai seorang pembohong.

Katanya ia mau bertemu lagi denganku. Tapi, mana?

Ceh.

Di akhir musim dingin itu, aku pun mulai berusaha melupakan Ai. Melupakan cinta pertamaku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas ketika mendapati diriku masih ada di kamarku. Aku menggerutu sebal. Ceh, apa-apan sih mimpi barusan? Kenapa aku jadi mimpi masa kecilku yang buruk itu?

Seperti orang-orang bilang, _first love won't last long_.

Ketika kuingat kembali, waktu itu Ai bilang '_I like you_' padaku. Heeh, jadi waktu ia bilang suka padaku? Jadi waktu itu _mutual feeling_ dong? Ck. Lupakan, lupakaan…

Sekarang ada Onee-san yang harus kubuat takluk. Aku nggak punya waktu tambahan buat mikirin Ai.

Aku melirik jam dinding lalu menggerutu karena dalam sejam manager bodohku itu bakal datang. Aku bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Omong-omong, cewek bernama Ai itu masih hidup kan?

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1302 words.

July of 5th 2014.

.

Author's Note :

First of all, I wanna thanks to BlackLapiz for your review in BFCon. Haha, selamat atas kebingungannya. Saya awal-awal juga galau milih antara FuuAi atau YuuAi. Dan sekarang saya makin bingung dengan pilihan tambahan yaitu NatsuAi. Uuuhhh… X'(

Jadi, ehem, ini adalah fic gaje bin aneh yang saya ciptakan berdasar Fuuto POV.

Fic kali ini nggak akan panjang dan hanya memperlihatkan bagaimana sebenarnya pikiran Fuuto terhadap Aika.

So, stay tune!

See you! #bow


	2. Cewek Gila

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Romance, Family, Humor, Slice of Life

Rate is T

.

Summary

Aku adalah seorang idola terkenal, penyanyi juga baru-baru ini merambah dunia _acting_. Kehidupanku yang adem ayem hilang karena kedatangan _Onee-san_ baru yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. TAPI, yang lebih parah, adalah munculnya cewek gila yang membuat kepalaku pusing juga… senang? Entahlah, setiap bertemu dengannya, aku merasa nyaman.

.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Hari ini melelahkan. Kerja jadi idola itu melelahkan. Tapi aku nggak bisa memungkiri kalau pekerjaan ini cukup menyenangkan.

_Ting_!

Lift pun sampai di lantai 5. Aku melangkah keluar dari lift. Baru beberapa langkah aku melihat seorang cewek dengan porsi badan yang nggak pendek banget tapi cukup mungil dari standar dan berambut hitam ikal panjang. Kedua matanya yang hitam bulat membelalak kaget ketika melihatku.

Kenapa cewek ini? Lagian, dia siapa?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada cewek tak dikenal ini.

Tapi cewek itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah terlihat kayak orang ngeliat hantu. Hantu? Emang aku hantu? Oh, jangan-jangan dia fans. Saking senangnya ngeliat aku dia sampai kejang-kejang gitu.

Aaah, aku males ketemu fans, apalagi kalau dia tau rumahku. Apa aku _sweet-talking_ aja? Biar dia nggak mengganggu hidupku. Bilang aja dia cantik dan aku pengen dia nggak datang lagi. Biasanya cewek digoda dikit kan langsung kalap. Haha. Hmm..

"Hei—"

"**KAU IDOLA-MULUT-BUSUK**!"

Aku melongo, kaget dengan teriak cewek di depanku.

"A-Apa?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Dia bilang aku idola mulut busuk? Sialan banget ini cewek!

"A- itu…" cewek itu berkata dengan gugup. Ia tampak bersalah.

"Ada apa iniii~?" tanya sebuah suara yang langsung kusadari adalah Tsubaki-niisan.

"Tsubaki-san," panggil cewek di hadapanku dengan wajah yang kaget bukan main. Hm, cewek ini kenal Tsubaki-niisan?

"Tadi Aika-chan kan yang teriak?" kali ini Azusa-niisan muncul di belakang Tsubaki-niisan. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa sih cewek ini? Aika-chan? Nama cewek ini Aika?

Tiba-tiba, Tsubaki-niisan merangkul pundakku sambil menatapku geli. "Fuutoo, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Aika-chan?"

Aku mendecih dengan kesal. "Aku nggak melakukan apa pun! Cewek ini yang tiba-tiba teriak."

Tsubaki-niisan menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Heee~ Masaaa~?"

Sial! Dia lebih percaya cewek itu dibanding aku?

Aku meraih kerah baju Tsubaki-niisan dengan kesal. "Tsubaki-niisan lebih percaya sama cewek nggak jelas ini? Lagian, siapa sih dia?"

"Tetangga baru dan temannya Ema. Kau sibuk sih, jadi nggak tau," jelas Azusa-niisan. "Omong-omong, kenapa Aika-chan teriak seperti itu?" tanya Azusa-niisan berpindah perhantian ke cewek gila itu.

Cewek itu terdiam. Sepertinya ia tak ingin mengatakan alasannya.

Sumpah ya! Aku heran.

Cewek-cewek biasanya teriak kegirangan pas melihatku. Bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan bahkan ada yang langsung mengejarku kayak orang kesetanan. Lah, ini cewek meneriakiku dengan teriakan mulut busuk? Cewek ini normal kan? Nggak gila kan?

Tsubaki-niisan cekikikan. "Fuuto sih emang mulutnya busuuuk."

**Brakkk**!

Azusa-niisan langsung memukul Tsubaki-niisan.

"Ittai~!" rintih Tsubaki-niisan. Aku menatap Tsubaki-niisan geli. Huh, dasar mereka berdua. Benar-benar pasangan komedi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dering ponsel terdengar dan cewek gila itu langsung merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. Wajahnya langsung terlihat kesal juga takut tatkala membaca pesan yang datang. Tanpa diduga, cewek itu langsung berlari kebawah, meninggalkanku Tsubaki-niisan dan Azusa-niisan.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala.

Ada ya cewek kayak dia? Aneh, dan tak terduga.

"Fuuto!" panggil Azusa-niisan.

"Hm?"

"Kamu benar-benar nggak ngapa-ngapain Aika-chan kan?"

"Haaa?!" Ngapa-ngapain cewek gila itu? Huh. Misal pun aku kalau sampai Cuma berduaan dengan cewek itu, aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain cewek itu. Ogah sama orang gila kayak gitu. Walau cukup cantik sih. Ck, lupakan. "Nggak. Cewek itu aja yang gila."

Azusa-niisan manggut-manggut. "Sepertinya, kamu pernah tanpa sadar menyakiti hati Aika-chan. Kamu belum pernah ketemu dia sebelumnya?"

"Nggak pernah," jawabku, spontan.

"Hmmm, aneh." Azusa-niisan tampak berpikir keras.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

Menyakiti hati cewek gila itu? Aku aja nggak ingat pernah ketemu dengan dia.

Terdengar suara seseorang menaiki tangga dan muncullah cewek itu.

"Cewek jelek, aku belum selesai denganmu. Ingat itu!" seruku pada cewek yang langsung berlari melewatiku begitu saja dengan memeletkan lidah yang membuatku tambah jengkel.

Di sebelahku, Tsubaki-niisan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Azusa-niisan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ck, kenapa sih cewek itu?

.

.

.

Nomor 6 dipanggil.

Setelah ini, giliranku akan dipanggil untuk audisi film Flaminggo Dress. Kedua aktor utama merupakan aktor terkenal dan jika aku mendapat peran ini, benar-benar akan jadi batu lompatan yang bagus.

Aku berdehem, mengecek suaraku. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Ada beberapa penyanyi juga model, dari yang terkenal sampai yang aku nggak tahu siapa.

Ah, apa peduliku.

Aku mendapat awalan yangberuntung karena dapat nomor 7, nomor keberuntunganku.

"Nomor 7, silahkan masuk!"

Aku berdiri, merapikan ujung bajuku lalu melangkah menuju pintu ruang audisi.

Yang pertama tertangkap dalam area pandanganku adalah sosok seorang cewek yang duduk paling pinggir dari deretan juri.

Itu… kan.. cewek gila!

Ngapain dia ada disini?

Nggak mungkin banget dia sutradara atau pun aktor. Aku nggak pernah liat ini cewek. Tapi kalau dia juri, pastinya dia orang penting.

Aku berdehem lalu memasang senyuman terbaikku.

"Selamat siang!" sapaku pada para Juri.

Dan berikutnya, audisi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Aku dapat peran di Flaminggo Dress! Woohooo!

Dari pagi, _manager_-ku berisik karena menurutnya aku kayak orang gila, tapi apa peduliku.

Aku melangkah pede ke cafetaria studio. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum jadwalku siang ini. Baru saja aku mau melangkah menuju kasir, aku melihat cewek gila sedang misuh-misuh di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Wajah cewek itu jelek banget. Pipi mengembung. Mulut manyun. Dan kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk menyambak rambutnya.

Wah, cewek ini gila beneran ya?

Tapi… tanpa kusadari, kini aku sudah berada di dekat cewek itu. Tapi, cewek itu tak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku terkekeh geli. Cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitarku aja nyadar kalau aku ada, ini cewek sama sekali _in her own world_ banget.

"Yo!" sapaku.

Bahu cewek itu bergetar, tapi ia sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya pun membalas sapaanku.

"Hei! Kamu budek ya?" tanyaku, jengkel. Argh, nggak nyangka ada cewek yang berani ngacangin aku!

Aku pun memikirkan cara agar cewek gila ini nggak kacangin aku, dan…

"Fuuuh!" aku meniup telinganya dengan lembut. Hm, telinga adalah salah satu spot sensitive para cewek.

Dan rencanaku berhasil.

Cewek itu spontan mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah juga kaget. Aih, reaksinya manis juga.

Cewek itu berdiri dari kursinya. "A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bodoh?" serunya. Wah, cewek ini bahkan memanggilku bodoh.

Aku tak bisa untuk tak nyengir. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Lagipula, salahmu sendiri mencoba untuk mengabaikanku."

"Aku Cuma nggak mau bicara sama kamu tau!"

Cengiranku melebar. Wah, ini pertama kalinya ada cewek yang nggak mau ngobrol sama aku. Tipe cowoknya cewek ini nggak normal ya? Aku ganteng gini juga.

"Heee~! Kenapa gitu?"

"Nggak mau aja! Weeek!" dia memeletkan lidahnya dengan semangat. Apaan sih? Anak kecil apa dia? "Lagian kamu sendiri ada urusan apa sih? Kalo Cuma mau gangguin mending pergi aja! Aku ogah deket-deket kamu! Waktu itu pas aku ngomong, kamu juga nyuekin aku kan. Langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja! Huh! Apaan! Pergi ke laut aja sana!"

Aku cengo. Ini cewek aneh banget! Dan… ya ampun! Ini cewek Tsundere ya?

"Wahahahaha!" sontak aku tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya cewek itu bingung.

"Haha! Ini pertama kalinya aku ketemu Tsundere selain Yuusuke-nii. Hahaha!"

Adu-duh, perutku sakit!

"Siapa yang Tsundere?" teriaknya nggak terima.

Nah, itu itu! Tsunderenya disitu!

Dan sampai beberapa menit berikutnya, aku masih tak bisa untuk menahan tawa.

Ah, perutku… sakit…

Cewek ini… lucu.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1214 words.

July of seventh 2014.

.

Author's Note :

Since it's short and I already have the plot, I can update quickly.

So, stay tune readers-tachi!

See you! #bow


	3. It's Fun to Be with Her

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Romance, Family, Humor, Slice of Life

Rate is T

.

Summary

Aku adalah seorang idola terkenal, penyanyi juga baru-baru ini merambah dunia _acting_. Kehidupanku yang adem ayem hilang karena kedatangan _Onee-san_ baru yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. TAPI, yang lebih parah, adalah munculnya cewek gila yang membuat kepalaku pusing juga… senang? Entahlah, setiap bertemu dengannya, aku merasa nyaman.

.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Hari ini berakhir dengan jadwal _interview_ untuk salah satu majalah yang populer di kalangan remaja cewek. Dan aku beruntung sekali bisa berjalan pulang dengan seorang wanita seksi. Hm, moga wanita ini mau menemaniku malam ini.

Aku berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan dengan wanita itu selama perjalanan menuju Hotel. Dan beruntungnya aku ketika mendapati wanita itu juga tertarik padaku. Haha, _lucky me_!

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa ada orang lain di sekitarku. Karena sudah cukup lama di dunia _entertainment_, aku jadi cukup kebal dengan beberapa _paparazzi_ yang biasanya menguntit di belakang.

Aku meraih beberapa helai rambut wanita seksi yang bersamaku itu, tampak seperti ingin menggoda wanita itu. Saat itu juga, aku melirik sedikit ke belakang dan-

Haaaaa!?

Ngapain cewek gila itu ada disini?

Tanpa bisa kutahan, suara cekikikan lepas dari mulutku.

Dia lagi meranin stalker apa?

"Hm, ada apa Fuuto-kun?" tanya wanita seksi itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan posisi yang benar-benar aduhai. Wanita ini benar-benar sedang menggodaku ternyata.

"Nggak! Anda cantik sekali malam ini. Saya sampai nggak percaya anda mau saya, antar" jawabku sambil berusaha fokus dengan wanita seksi ini.

Wanita seksi itu tersenyum malu tapi gerakan badannya masih jelas, berusaha untuk menggodaku.

Kami berdua pun sampai di Lobby hotel tempat kami menginap. Malam ini aku memang memesan satu kamar untuk konsentrasi membuat lagu. Di rumah, teriakan-teriakan menganggu cukup membuatku nggak bisa fokus.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan saya balik ke hotel. Kalau mau, Fuuto-kun mau mampir dulu ke kamar saya? Saya bawa daun teh yang bagus loh," ajak si wanita seksi.

Aku tersenyum. Ah, wanita ini pengen aku bermalam rupanya.

Aku melirik sekilas ke belakangku.

Cewek itu masih membuntutiku.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bisa minum teh bersama. Tapi saya ada urusan. Lain kali saja bagaimana?"

Wanita itu tampak kaget. Yah, awalnya aku _memang_ mengajak wanita itu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi…

Aku tak bisa melewatkan keberadaan cewek ini.

Terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Aku pun mengantar wanita itu ke kamarnya yang satu lantai dengan kamarku, lalu aku pun pergi ke kamarku tapi tidak menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Aku pun menunggu cewek itu lewat sambil mengintip dari celah pintu.

Dan cewek itu pun lewat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menarik cewek itu ke dalam kamar dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Cewek itu merintih. Aku menguncinya dengan kedua tanganku. Kalau tidak dikunci, aku yakin banget cewek ini bisa kabur.

"Sedang apa kau disini cewek gila?"

Cewek itu membelalak kaget. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka aku tahu kalau dia membuntutiku.

Aku nyengir, menunggu reaksi cewek ini.

"Hai, Fuuto!" dia menyodorkan kresek yang dibawanya, "Mau susu segar?"

…

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" –dan tawaku pun lepas dengan gila-gilaan.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyerebak masuk melalui jendela yang tidak ditutupi oleh gorden. Pagi ini, aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang anehnya… sangat nyaman. Didalam rengkuhan tanganku, aku bisa melihat si cewek gila tidur dengan pulas.

Aku rasanya ingin kembali tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ya ampun! Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidup, ada nyanyian yang bisa bikin aku ketawa terbahak-bahak. Cewek ini benar-benar menarik. Aku tak salah untuk menolak tawaran wanita seksi tadi malam. Bersama cewek ini, segalanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Cewek ini bisa jadi mainanku jika aku jenuh. Ah, ide yang bagus.

Aku kembali menatap dengan teliti wajah tertidur yang ada di hadapanku. Bulu mata lentik. Kulit putih yang terlihat segar. Hidung mancung serta bibir dengan rona merah yang… sial! Kenapa aku jadi pengen nyium ini cewek?!

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan deru jantung yang sangat bikin tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba, lenguhan pelan terdengar dari cewek gila dan aku spontan menarik cewek ini lebih dalam ke dalam pelukanku. Aku pun berpura-pura tidur karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala.

Cewek gila itu sedikit meronta pelan.

Aku dengan sengaja mempererat pelukanku.

"Fu-Fuuto," desis cewek itu sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukanku.

Aku pun memulai rencanaku.

"Cewek… gila…" gumamku pelan, masih dengan berpura-pura tidur. ceritanya, aku sedang ngelindur.

Badan cewek itu menegang. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Cewek itu kembali berusaha untuk melepas diri.

"Ehmmmm…. Ja-Jangan…" lanjutku.

Badan cewek itu tak hanya menegang, tapi kini juga sedikit gemetar.

"Ehmmm… Dasaaar… mesum… cewek… gila…" gumamku lagi.

Kali ini, badannya cewek itu gemetar hebat. Aku rasanya sudah ingin tertawa tapi kutahan, namun aku sudah tak tahan.

Aku pun membuka mataku sambil melemparkan cengiran terbaikku. Ketika membuka mata, aku menemukan wajah yang sudah bersemburat merah dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hehehe…. Kamu mikirin apa cewek gila?" Aku kembali terkekeh. "Dasar mesum."

Cewek itu cengo. Tapi aku bisa lihat kemarahan mulai tampak di wajahnya yang merah dan-

**BAKKK**! – sebuah pukulan di perutku.

"Aw!" rintihku, kesakitan.

Cewek itu menatapku horor.

Perutku sakit tapi…

"Hahahaha!" aku tertawa dengan sesekali diselingi rintahan, "Aduduh. Hahahaha!"

Wah wah, cewek ini benar-benar menarik tapi… aw, kuat juga dia.

Sakit.

.

.

.

Aku mendengus kesal ketika melihat betapa dekatnya kini Nee-san dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Tidak apa kalau mereka hanya menganggap Nee-san sebagai saudari, tapi kalau lebih, itu nggak boleh! Aku sudah menetapkan bahwa Nee-san akan jadi milikku. Karena bagiku, Nee-san satu-satunya yang mengerti diriku.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika seorang kakak kelas yang ternyata adalah ketua OSIS Hinode mengatakan bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang manager yang akan menjagaku di sekolah.

Yang benar saja. Aku nggak butuh. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa jaga diri. Emangnya aku anak kecil?

"Dia yang akan melindungimu dari hal-hal yang mungkin tidak baik untukmu. Dia cukup disegani di sekolah ini bahkan mungkin idola bagi sebagian banyak siswa disini," jelas sang Ketua OSIS.

Idola? Wow.

"Cewek atau cowok?" tanyaku. Pengennya sih cewek. Cowok kemungkinan besar akan menyebalkan.

"Cewek."

"Oh. Namanya?"

"Haruno Aika. Kelas 3-1. Dia cantik kok. Banget. Kalau kamu ketemu dia, kamu pasti langsung tahu kalau itu dia," jelas sang Ketua OSIS lagi, tapi kali ini ada binar kekaguman di matanya.

Haruno Aika? Rasanya pernah dengar… tunggu! Aika! Itu kan nama cewek gila! Dan cewek gila itu memang temannya Nee-san. Berarti…

Aku termenung sejenak. Perkataan yang entah apa itu yang dikatakan sang Ketua OSIS tak kudengarkan. Dalam pikiranku, hanya ada : Sekolah pasti menyenangkan jika ada cewek gila itu.

.

.

.

Uwah. Jelek banget wajahnya.

Di hadapanku, si cewek gila berdiri dengan tangan berkacak pinggang juga wajah super cemberut. Mulut cewek itu monyong banget. Aku yakin itu mulut lama-lama bisa dower. Dan ketika kutatap matanya, aku sempat tertegun.

Cewek gila habis nangis? Kenapa?

Sudahlah…

"Kenapa wajahmu jelek gitu, sen-pai!" seruku sambil menekankan kata _senpai_. Tak lupa seringaian terpampang di wajahku.

"Kamu daritadi kemana saja?" tanya si cewek gila sambil mengurutkan keningnya. "Aku keliling sekolah tau buat nyari kamu!"

"Kenapa nyari aku? Mau minta tanda tangan? Atau-"

"SIAPA YANG MAU BODOH!" teriaknya, tampak kesal.

Bodoh? Ck, ck. Cewek ini berani banget sih.

"Terus?"

Cewek gila itu menghela nafas. "Kamu belum dengar dari _Seitokaichou_ kalau aku bakal jadi _manager_-mu di sekolah?" Kini, cewek gila kembali tenang.

Jadi beneran si cewek gila yang jadi manager-ku? Aku menatap lekat-lekat penampilan si cewek gila yang katanya adalah idola sekolah. Rambut panjang hitam ikal yang tergerai manis di punggungnya. Beberapa helai tersingkap ke depan dan aku yakin kalau rambutnya pasti halus dan lembut. Tak lupa wajah cantik namun yang menurutku lebih ke imut juga mata bulat yang tajam serta bibir yang… ehem, lumayan membuatku ingin, ehem, menyentuhnya. Aku menatap keseluruhan penampilan si cewek gila. Badannya nggak tinggi tapi aku tahu badan cewek gila itu cukup _berlikuk_ dan dadanya lumayanlah… besar.

Aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi, cewek gila memang cantik… banget.

Tapi, bagiku cantikan Nee-san.

"Kamu ngapain bengong?" tanya cewek gila.

"Eh? Aku hanya senang saja karena dengan begini aku selalu bisa bersamamu senpai."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Cewek gila tampak gugup.

Seringaianku melebar. "Karena sekolah bakal menyenangkan dengan adanya senpai." Aku memajukan tubuhku lalu dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan cewek gila.

Cewek gila itu melotot. "Kamu ngapain bodoh?"

"Uang muka untuk menjadi _manager_-ku. Kalau kurang senpai boleh minta lagi kok."

"OGAH!"

Aku terkikik senang. "_Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_, Haruno Aika-senpai!" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Cewek gila menatapku jijik. "Yo-_Yoroshiku_!"

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1389 words.

July of 10th 2014.

.

Author's Note :

Sorry for the late update!

Thank you for your apreciation **purpleYumi** and **BlackLapiz**!

And also thank you for all of you who reads my fic.

See you! #bow


	4. Aika in Their Eyes

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Romance, Family, Humor, Slice of Life

Rate is T

.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Hari ini adalah hari keduaku di SMA. Seperti yang kuduga, banyak cewek-cewek yang mengintip kelasku. Bahkan setiap aku melewati suatu kelas, pasti ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku cukup senang dengan ketenaran ini tapi juga sebal. Berasa nggak punya privasi. Selalu ada yang mengganggu.

Ketika itu lah aku melihat sosok cewek gila di ujung koridor yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa cewek.

Dan, tentu saja, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menghampiri cewek itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "_Ohayou_, senpai!"

Cewek gila terkejut seperti dugaanku dan melangkah mundur, menjauhiku. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya atas kehadiranku, berbeda sekali dengan cewek-cewek yang tadi berbincang dengannya. Cewek-cewek itu menatapku dengan mulut mangap kayak ikan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya si cewek gila, tampak tak tertarik.

Ck. Kenapa sih dengan cewek ini? Aneh. Nggak ada apa kebanggaan bisa berdekatan denganku?

"Aku hanya mau nyapa _senpai_ kok!" jawabku sambil memasang senyuman terbaikku.

Dan nggak disangka, cewek gila itu merona.

"A-Apa-apaan sih? _Liar_!" serunya, tergugup-gugup dengan wajah yang begitu lucu. _Pfft_, dasar tsundere.

"Aku nggak bohong _senpai_. Ah, apa _senpai_ mau makan siang bareng? Aku kesepian," ajakku.

"Ogah. Lagian, kesepian apanya? Kan banyak tuh, fans yang mau sama kamu!" ujarnya sambil memonyongkan mulutnya dengan begitu imutnya. Aish, aku gemes.

"_Senpai_! Masa nggak nangkep sih?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apaan?"

Aku geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku…" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke cewek gila, "mau makannya bareng _senpai_ doank."

Cewek gila itu membelalakkan matanya sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dengan tampang kesal tapi terlihat kalau kedua pipinya makin merona. "Itu takkan mempan padaku! Daripada bareng aku, mending kamu bareng Ema-chan aja! Aku yakin kamu pasti lebih senang bareng dia!" Dan cewek gila itu pun meninggalkanku tanpa aku sempat membalas ucapannya.

Nee-san? Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa?

.

.

.

Aku memandang Nee-san yang sedang asik memasak dengan Ukyo-niisan. Mereka tampak bahagia dan aku bisa melihat kalau Ukyo-niisan menatap Nee-san lebih dari sekedar hanya seorang adik.

"Masak apa?" tanyaku, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Fuuto! _Okaeri_! Gimana Fukuoka?" tanya Ukyo-niisan, basa-basi.

"Biasa saja," jawabku.

"Kami masak daging sapi. Makan di rumah kan?" tanya Nee-san dengan wajah berharap.

Aku memandang Nee-san, berpikir betapa tidak beruntungnya aku dengan banyaknya saingan yang ada di rumah dan jarangnya aku di rumah.

"Tentu saja! Kalau Nee-san sebegitu inginnya aku memakan makananmu, aku bersedia."

Nee-san tertawa geli sedangkan Ukyo-niisan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi kalau makanannya nggak enak, Nee-san harus tanggung-jawab," lanjutku sambil menyeringai.

Nee-san berhenti tertawa. Aku senang dengan kecepatan Nee-san untuk mengerti maksudku.

Tapi…

"Nggak hanya Ema loh yang masak. Berarti aku juga harus tanggung jawab, Fuuto?" tanya Ukyo-niisan sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"Nggak perlu," jawabku, cepat. Aku menggeram dalam hati. Kenapa sih, nggak bisa hanya aku yang tertarik pada Nee-san?

.

.

.

Malam yang melelahkan dan entah karena apa Masa-niisan memintaku untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu. Jangan bilang kumpul keluarga lagi? Masa-niisan memang punya agenda untuk kumpul bersama setiap beberapa bulan sekali semenjak banyak yang memiliki kesibukan di luar rumah bahkan ada yang sudah tak lagi tinggal di rumah.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang televisi, semuanya sudah hadir dan pada duduk di sofa. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol. Di atas meja depan sofa, banyak jenis makanan. Dugaanku benar, sepertinya. Ck.

"Fuutan udah datang!" seru Wataru sambil menunjukku dengan semangat.

"Yo," sapaku, malas.

"Telat kamu!" seru Tsubaki-nii-san sambil mencibir.

Aku nggak peduli aku telat atau enggak, intinya seharusnya mereka tahu aku malas.

"Meski kamu malas, tapi kamu datang juga Fuuto," ujar Hikaru-niisan, mengagetkanku. Aku menatap wanita jadi-jadian itu lama. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Aku menghempaskan badanku di ujung sofa. Aku menemukan Nee-san di tengah-tengah sofa dan di kanan-kirinya sudah penuh oleh Tsubaki-niisan, Kaname-niisan, Wataru juga Yuusuke-niisan. Ketika Yuusuke-niisan melihatku, ia memasang muka kesal.

Kenapa lagi Yuusuke-niisan mukanya jelek gitu? Seingatku, aku belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Fuuto-kun mau kaarage?" tanya Nee-san sambil menatapku dan sepiring Karaage, bergantian.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Suapin juga dong, Nee-san."

"Jangan mimpi!" koor beberapa suara secara bersamaan.

Aku mendecih, sebal. "Bilang aja kalau kalian juga mau. Ck."

Natsume-niisan tertawa. "Fuuto! Kau nggak berubah juga. Dasar bocah menyebalkan!"

"Bilang aja kalau kalian iri padaku," balasku, sambil mencomot sebuah karaage.

"Siapa yang bakal iri idiot!" seru Yuusuke-niisan, tampak jijik.

"Idiot berteriak idiot. Aneh sekali," ejekku. Setelahnya aku memasukkan karaage itu ke mulutku.

"**TEME**!" teriak Yuusuke-niisan sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Kaname-niisan langsung mencegat Yuusuke-niisan. "Oy, oy! Kalian bisa nggak sih, nggak adu bacot setiap kali ketemu? Dan kamu Yuusuke, tenang lah. Fuuto kan selalu begitu."

Yuusuke-niisan kembali ke posisi duduknya sambil menggerutu.

"Kalian udah ketemu Aika-chan?" tiba-tiba Tsubaki-niisan mengubah topik.

Hampir semuanya berseru 'sudah' kecuali Louis-niisan.

"Eh? Jangan… bilang… hanya… aku?" ucap Louis-niisan tampak sedih.

"Louis belum ketemu? Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal dia cantik banget loh!" seru Tsubaki-niisan.

"Imut," tambah Azusa-niisan.

"Unik," tambah Hikaru-niisan.

"Pandai masak juga," kali ini Ukyo-niisan.

"Pintar banget!" seru Wataru.

"Aku suka dia," gumam Iori-niisan. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Iori-niisan. Tampak kaget karena Iori-niisan jarang menyukai seseorang dan kali ini ia dengan gamblang menyatakannya.

"Dia pernah membantuku memperbaiki sepedaku. Meski dia sedikit pemaksa," jelas Iori-niisan yang akhirnya menjawab rasa penasaran orang-orang yang memandangnya takjub.

"Wah…" Louis-niisan tampak tertarik.

"Tapi, meski begitu, cewek satu itu kalau disuruh olah-raga, payah banget!" ucap Yuusuke-niisan sambil nyengir. Aku cukup terkejut dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan kalau Yuusuke-niisan dekat dengan si cewek gila.

"Oh iya. Yuusuke dekat dengan Aika-chan ya?" tanya Masa-niisan.

"Deket banget. Yakin cuma teman?" goda Ukyo-niisan.

Dekat? Teman? Si payah ini dekat dengan si cewek gila?

"Aku dan dia cuma teman!" seru Yuusuke-niisan dengan wajah sedikit memerah, yang membuat apa yang dikatakannya sangat meragukan.

"Nggak percaya. Aika-chan aja sampai membuat pesta ulang tahun buatmu kan?" ujar Masa-niisan.

"Pesta ulang tahun? Kapan?" tanya Hikaru-niisan.

"Maret kemarin. Hanya aku, Masaomi-niisan dan Ema yang hadir. Tapi, saat itu jelas banget kalau kalian begitu dekat," goda Ukyo-niisan lagi.

Yuusuke tampak kesal juga malu. Wajahnya kini lebih memerah daripada sebelumnya. "Sudah kubilang kami cuma sahabat! Kalian ini menyebalkan banget!"

Beberapa tertawa senang, karena berhasil menggoda Yuusuke-niisan yang memang gampang banget digoda.

Tapi aku entah kenapa nggak suka dengan perbincangan ini. Baru saja aku mau bertanya apa ada dari mereka yang pernah mendengar si cewek gila bernyanyi, aku langsung mengunci mulutku. Apa sebaiknya aku beritahu mereka? Atau menyembunyikan hal ini agar hanya aku yang tahu? Aku terdiam sesaat tapi akhirnya aku penasaran apa ada yang pernah mendengar si cewek gila itu bernyanyi.

"Apa ada yang pernah mendengar dia bernyanyi?" tanyaku. Semua perhatian yang ada di ruangan berpindah padaku.

"Aika-chan maksudmu?" tanya Subaru-niisan memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

Beberapa menggeleng. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam.

Wataru memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa, Fuutan?"

Aku mengidikkan bahuku. "Pengen tahu aja."

"Oooh."

Setelahnya mereka kembali membincangkan sesuatu.

Aku bersiul senang. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya rahasia yang hanya aku yang tahu.

"Oh, aku ingat!" seru Hikaru-niisan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berbinar karena teringat sesuatu. "Salah satu temanku ternyata ada yang pernah pacaran dengan Aika-chan loh!"

Beberapa suara terkejut terdengar.

"Eh?" Kini Kaname-niisan tampak kaget tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum geli. "Di tempatku bekerja juga ada yang mantan pacar Aika-chan. Dua orang pula."

Kini suara-suara terkejut itu makin tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Yuusuke-niisan tampak bingung. "Yang aku dengar dari Aika, ia juga pernah pacaran dengan empat cowok tapi empat cowok itu beda sekolah. Kalau teman Hika-nii dan teman Kana-nii juga mantan pacarnya, berarti Aika-chan pernah pacaran dengan banyak cowok dong? Maksudku, benar-benar banyak!"

Semuanya terdiam. Tampaknya kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja mereka dapat. Jujur saja, aku juga kaget. Cewek gila itu ternyata laku juga.

"Wah, jadi selain si Nigashi-san, Aika pernah punya mantan pacar sebanyak itu?" gumam Natsume-niisan, lebih kepada dirinya.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Natsume-niisan.

"Seriuuus?" Tsubaki-niisan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tampak tak percaya.

"Tapi Aika-chan nggak main dua kan?" tanya Hikaru-niisan pada Yuusuke-niisan.

Yuusuke-niisan menggeleng. "Nggak pernah. Dan dia sendiri nggak pernah nembak. Semuanya si cowok yang nembak. Dan dia menerimanya karena cowoknya maksa. Lagipula, dia sendiri juga sedikit berharap jika salah satu dari mereka bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta."

"Ada yang berhasil?" tanya Azusa-niisan.

Yuusuke-niisan kembali menggeleng. "Sayangnya nggak."

Semuanya kembali terdiam kecuali Wataru yang teriak-teriak 'Wah, Aika-neechan hebat!'.

"Apa dia pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" tanya Kaname-niisan tampak penasaran. Pertanyaan pun kali ini tertuju pada Yuusuke-niisan.

Ceh, sejak kapan Yuusuke-niisan jadi tempat informasi si cewek gila itu sih?

Yuusuke menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya lalu menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil nyengir. "Jangan bilang si cewek itu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!" seru Yuusuke-niisan tampak kesal.

"Lah, terus kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Aku hanya berharap Aika takkan dekat denganmu!"

Aku terkekeh geli. "Sayangnya nggak bisa!"

"Kubilang jauhi dia!" Yuusuke-niisan tampak marah.

"Masa Yuusuke-niisan nggak pernah dengar kalau Aika-senpai jadi _manager_-ku di sekolah?"

Yuusuke-niisan terdiam. Wajahnya memucat. Oh, aku suka wajahnya itu.

"Aika-chan jadi _manager_-mu?" tanya Azusa-niisan.

"Ya. Dia ditunjuk sekolah dan OSIS untuk membantuku selama berada di sekolah dan dia juga memang dihormati sama murid-murid di sekolah. Mereka bilangnya kalau Aika-senpai adalah idola mereka. Jadi mereka patuh-patuh aja sama si cewek itu," jelasku panjang lebar, masih sedikit tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang memang aneh itu.

Sebenarnya cewek itu sehebat apa sih? Sampai satu sekolah takluk sama dia.

Yuusuke-niisan memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal. Aku sedikit senang dengan kemenanganku ini.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa Nee-san yang lembut menarik perhatianku. Tidak, bukan hanya aku, tapi juga semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Sejak SMP Aika-chan memang terkenal. Dia sangat baik, pintar, bijaksana dan bisa dipercaya. Semua masalah pasti selesai kalau ditanyakan kepadanya. Dia juga peduli walau sampai ketaraf level suka ikut campur, tapi dia baik. Aika-chan juga cantik banget. Waktu SMP saja, aku sampai nggak bisa ingat sudah berapa banyak yang pernah pacaran dengannya dan memang dia sendiri nggak ambil pusing. Tapi sayangnya, tak pernah ada yang bertahan lama."

"Tapi sejak setahun lalu, aku nggak pernah dengar kalau dia berpacaran lagi," ujar Yuusuke-niisan dengan nada heran.

"Oh," Nee-san tampak ceria. "Sejak temenan dengan Yuusuke, Aika-chan memang tak pernah pacaran lagi!"

Yuusuke-niisan melotot. Yang lainnya langsung tersenyum menggoda ke arah Yuusuke-niisan.

"Sumpah! Aku yakin bukan karena aku!" teriak Yuusuke-niisan frustasi karena daritadi dia jadi bahan godaan. "Aku bisa taruhan kalau bukan karena aku ia berhenti pacaran!"

"Bohong!" goda Tsubaki-niisan.

"Ciee, Yuusuke malu," goda Hikaru-niisan.

"Kubilang bukan aku!" teriak Yuusuke-niisan lagi.

"Terus siapa?" tanya Masa-niisan sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku nggak akan bilang!" seru Yuusuke-niisan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eeeh, kenapa?" rengek Wataru.

Dan perdebatan pun terjadi. Semuanya tampak keasyikan menggoda Yuusuke-niisan.

Aku beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan perdebatan seru itu. Aku ingin mengambil es krim yang kubeli kemarin di kulkas. Aku geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku salah sangka. Kukira dia cewek biasa saja. Aku nggak tahu kalau dia bisa mempengaruhi orang sebanyak itu. Pantas saja nggak ada yang marah ataupun membencinya jika ia bersamaku. Malah mereka menatapku dan si cewek gila dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sepertinya kepopuleranku di sekolah masih kalah dengannya.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1782 words.

July of 14th 2014.

.

Author's Note :

Wahahaha, akhirnya aku bisa menulis chapter dimana para Asahina membicarakan Aika. Puasss.

Menanggapi yang dikatakan BlackLapiz di chapter yang lalu-lalu, Aika pernah ngasih tau kan kalau ia sudah suka Fuuto jauh sebelum ia terkenal. So, Aika still hasn't forgotten Fuuto.

Anyway, I want see your drawing! Aaa~

Thank you BlackLapiz and purpleYumi for the appreciation…

Sebenarnya, rencana fic ini update setiap hari, tapi karena kemarin habis keluar kota, baru sekarang deh. Chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan untuk update cepat.

So stay tune!

See you! #bow


	5. Her and My Broken Heart

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Romance, Family, Humor, Slice of Life

Rate is T

.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Pencocokan kostum untuk perfilman adalah salah satu bagian yang kusuka. Apalagi jika salah satu staff-nya adalah Louis-niisan. Bagiku, Louis-niisan adalah yang terbaik dalam pekerjaannya.

"Uuuh…" Louis-niisan menggerutu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Louis-niisan yang sedang berusaha memasang obi di yukataku.

"Daritadi obinya… nggak rapi-rapi. Kenapa ya?"

"Tumben Louis-niisan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah baju," ucapku, sedikit heran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin… hari ini bukan hari… keberuntunganku…" jawab Louis-niisan. "Aku akan memanggil Rika-san." Louis-niisan beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku nggak lama kok."

Dan Louis-niisan pun meninggalkan ruangan. Aku melirik kaca super besar dengan ukuran full-body. Aku tersenyum bangga. Meski obiku berantakan, aku masih terlihat luar biasa. Hmm, kadang kala, gaya berantakan juga bisa tampak seksi. Aku memang keren.

**Ckreek**! –terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Baliknya cepat sekali, Louis-niisan. Sudah menemukan ca-" aku mengerutkan keningku tatkala menemukan siapa yang ada diambang pintu. "Cewek gila? Sedang apa kau?"

"Hai," sapanya, ragu-ragu.

Tak bisa ditahan, bibirku membentuk cengiran senang. "Ada urusan apa kamu? Aku nggak yakin kau sedang melakukan pedekate denganku." Kau kan tidak menyukaiku.

Dia memonyongkan mulutnya, terlihat kesal. "Siapa yang mau pedekate? Mimpi aja kamu!"

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu?"

Cewek gila itu tak langsung menjawab. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap lekat-lekat diriku. Cewek gila itu menghampiriku lalu meraih obiku yang berantakan.

Dia mau ngapain? Ada apa dengan obiku?

Cewek gila itu tiba-tiba menarik dengan lembut obi yang kukenakan lalu tampak seperti merapikannya.

Oh, dia mau merapikan obiku ternyata.

Aku langsung mengangkat kedua tanganku, untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Cewek gila itu menarik, menggulung, melipat dan melakukan beberapa hal dan itu menyenangkan. Karena pekerjaan ini, aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dekat denganku. Bau apa ini? Buah? Herbal? Aromanya… sedikit memabukkan.

"Selesai," ucapnya, terlihat puas. Wajahnya yang bersinar tampak sangat manis.

Aku memajukan tubuhku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si cewek gila. "Aika-san ternyata datang untuk menggodaku ya."

Wajahnya yang tadinya bersinar kini berkilat marah. "Aku kesini untuk berdiskusi."

"Hm~ oh iya, kamu penulis naskah film ini ya. Hee~ lalu?"

"Bagaimana interpretasimu mengenai peran Yuuya? Sudah cukup kenal dan menguasai?" lanjutnya, dengan mata menyelidik.

Yuuya ya? Cowok yang menjadi orang ketiga di film ini juga adik si tokoh utama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, posisiku dengan Yuuya tak jauh berbeda. Jadi aku mengerti perasaannya. Perasaanya yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan. Perasaan terhadap kakak perempuannya.

"Aku cukup mengerti karakter Yuuya, tapi…" ada rasa mual yang menggelenyar di dadaku,"Aku tidak suka dengan pilihan dia pada akhirnya."

Si cewek gila memutar kedua bola matanya. Ada kesan jijik di raut wajahnya. "Maksudmu, ketika ia mengalah?"

"Tuh, tahu."

"Hmph! Aku berani bertaruh, kamu pasti nggak bakal mau menterahkan gadis yang kamu suka pada orang lain ya? Meskipun gadis itu tak menyukaimu."

Aku tertawa geli, sedikit kagum dengan tebakannya atas karakterku. "Kamu benar-benar mengerti aku."

"Tapi, itu menunjukkan seberapa dangkal cintamu padanya," lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Aku berhenti tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?" Aku benar-benar mencintai Nee-san. Aku tak peduli apa ia mencintaiku atau tidak saat ini. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku! Aku yakin! Aku adalah Fuuto! Tak ada cewek yang nggak takluk denganku. Kecuali cewek gila nggak waras dan aneh sepertimu, Aika-san!

Si cewek gila mendesah panjang lalu menatapku dengan tatapan nanar, membuatku berhenti mencecarnya dalam hati.

"Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, hal yang paling penting adalah kebahagiaan orang itu. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Tapi,itu menurutku sih. Kalau menurut kamu itu adalah caramu mencintai, "si cewek gila kembali menghela nafas, "aku nggak punya hak lebih untuk berkomentar. TAPI, kamu harus ingat, Yuuya berbeda denganmu. Mengerti?"

Aku meneliti baik-baik sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Aku entah kenapa emrasakan aura kesedihan ketika si cewek gila berbicara tadi. Sorot matanya tak se-jenaka yang biasanya. Cinta kah? Si cewek gila berbicara cinta. Cinta yang terbalas.

"Hei, Aika-san. Apa ni berdasar pengalaman?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matana terlihat mendung untuk sesaat tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ekspresinya berubah datar. "Tidak. Ini berdasarkan buku-buku yang kubaca."

Bohong! Jelas sekali kalau ia pernah patah hati.

Aku melangkah mendekati cewek itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku ingin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh hatinya yang patah. Cewek itu kalang kabut. Cengiranku melebar melihat kegugupan yang diperlihatkan cewek itu.

"Ma-Mau aoa kamu?"

Aku menglurkan tanganku, meraih pipinya yang sedikit merona. Kedua matanya yang bulat menatapku takut. Wajahnya yang ketakutan begitu eksotis di mataku. Aku-

**Ckrek**! –suara pintu dibuka.

"Fuuto, Rika-san bakal kembali sepuluh menit lagi. Ah. Hemmmm…" wajah Louis-niisan berkilat senang. "Aika-chan?"

"Louis-san?" seru si cewek gila, tampak lega.

Argh! _Bad timing_, Nii-san!

Sial.

.

.

.

Cewek itu begitu terlihat bahagia. Rambut ikal coklatnya bergoyang kesan-kemari. Wajahnya terus menerus menampakkan senyuman. Tapi, senyuman itu tak hanya ditujukan untukku dan tak hanya diriku yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Nee-san benar-benar kejam. Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh tertarik padanya dan hanya aku yang seharusnya ia berikan senyuman itu.

"Fuutan!" seru Wataru sambil melompat ke arahku.

"Ada apa Wataru? Aku lagi pengen sendiri!" seruku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Bukannya menjauh, bocah tengik itu malah makin mempererat pelukkanya pada lenganku.

"Fuutan! Aku mau tanya!"

"Ceh, tanya apa?"

"Aku pengen buat Nee-san jatuh kepadaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, dengan sangat polos. Matanya berbinar dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

Sial. bahkan bocah tengik ini aja juga jatuh dalam pesona Nee-san? Ini benar-benar tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Harus.

"Fuutan! Jawa donk!"

Aku melirik Wataru dengan malas.

"Tarian hawai. Lakukan dan coba hanya pake dedaunan. Pasti keren banget dan sangat menggoda," jawabku asal.

"Serius?"

"Iya."

Wataru terdiam, tampak berpikir keras.

Aku nyengir.

Bohong lah bodoh. Nggak mungkin tarian hawai terlihat seksi.

.

.

.

Sekolah hari ini begitu ramai oleh kesibukan juga suasana semangat nan membara. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada festival sekolah dan itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi akan ada photoshoot mengenai keseharianku di sekolah. Ah, ini kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih terkenal dan lebih charming. Aku yakin akan ada banyak fans baru jika melihat fotoku di sekolah.

Dan hari ini, aku makin senang ketika seorang cewek datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa klub-nya, yang ternyata adalah fans club-ku, akan membuat stand tentang diriku. Wow. Aku memang terkenal.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawabku sambil tersenyum menggoda pada cewek manis berkacamata itu. Beberapa cewek yang ada di belakang cewek berkacamata itu juga ikut merona. Ah, emang susah jadi cowok keren. Pesonaku terlalu memabukkan.

Cewek itu merona dengan manisnya lalu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kami juga ingin membuat _event_ _handshake_ dengan para pengunjung. _Event_ ini bertujuan untuk menambah pengunjung festival. Aku yakin Fuuto-kun pasti akan sangat menarik banyak orang ke festival nanti. Apalagi jika ada _event_ _handshake_-nya!"

"Hmmm, akan kupikirkan. Nanti kutanyakan ke _manager_-ku. Itu ide yang cukup menarik." Walau melelahkan.

"Terima kasih banyak! Info selanjutnya akan kami beritahukan lagi!"

"Hei, kalian!" seorang cewek tiba-tiba menghampiri bangkuku. Ah, si ketua kelas. Aku lupa namanya. "Kalian juga harus izin ke Aika-sama. Dia _manager_ Fuuto-kun. Ingat?"

"O-Oke," jawab cewek kacamata sedikit ketakutan. Aku melirik cewek ketua kelas. Hmm, memang sedikit menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. Tapi, tunggu! Aika-sama? Aika-SAMA? Si cewek gila itu dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu?

"Kami permisi kalau begitu," pamit cewek berkacamata itu. Setelahnya, mereka langsung meninggalkan kelasku.

Aku melirik cewek yang merupakan ketua kelasku itu dengan heran. Cewek itu ternyata juga sedang menatapku. Aku tersenyum manis. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Cewek itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Cewek itu membalikkan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi sebelum pergi, aku masih bisa mendengar cewek itu menggumam. "Ck. Aika-sama masih lebih keren daripada cowok udang ini."

Co-cowok udang?

Dasar cewek sialan! Apa maksudnya itu? Dan lagi… cewek ini fans-nya si cewek gila ya?

Ceh, ternyata benar. Cewek gila itu memang punya beberapa fans yang sama gilanya.

Dasar, gila.

.

.

.

Ting! –pintu lift terbuka.

Aku melangkah keluar lift lalu dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Baru saja mau memasukkan kunci, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Masaomi-niisan?"

"Fuuto! Lain kali, kalau kasih saran jangan sembarangan," ujar Masaomi-niisan dengan wajah kesal. Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau Masaomi-niisan tak sepenuhnya kesal.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Saran?"

"Tadi sore, Wataru tiba-tiba menari kayak orang hawai."

"Eh?"

"Dan dia telanjang! Nggak telanjang bulat sih, ada daun pisan melilit di pinggangnya tapi tetap saja, itu nggak baik! Lain kali jangan ngasih saran yang aneh-aneh. Oke?"

Aku nyengir sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lepas. "O-Oke."

"Tapi yang tadi lucu juga sih. Ukyo sampai memfoto Wataru. Kenang-kenangan katanya."

"Hahaha. Nanti aku liat ya?"

"Minta aja ke Ukyo. Sudah ya. _Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasumi_."

Hahaha, dasar Wataru bodoh. Mau-maunya percaya. Nanti aku bohongin lagi ah.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1361 words.

July of 19th 2014.

.

Author's Note :

Alohaaa!

Thank you for the reviews, follow and fave. Muach!

Tentu saja ada adegan di atap sekolah. Itu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

So stay tune!

See you! #bow


	6. Usagi

**Celebrity Conflict **© AzuraLunatique

**Spin Off of Stalker Conflict**

**Brothers Conflict** © Idea Factory & Otomate

Genres are Romance, Family, Humor, Slice of Life

Rate is T

.

Happy Reading! :D

.

**Fuuto POV**

Pria berkacamata yang merupakan _manager_-ku itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat lampiran proposal festival sekolahku.

"Sekolah pilihanmu ini hebat juga. Ide mereka untuk memasarkanmu bisa dibilang oke. Persiapannya pun matang. Oh. Jadwal hari ini kamu ada _photoshoot_ juga _handshake_ _event_. Sisanya kamu bebas," jelas manager-ku itu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu ceria sedikit dong. Ini festival loh! Seharusnya kamu bersenang-senang!" seru manager bodoh itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Semoga aja ada yang menarik hari ini. Semoga."

.

.

.

Tanda tangan itu sesuatu yang gampang dan cepat. Tapi, kalau kamu melakukannya ribuan kali, aktivitas sesimpel tanda tangan bisa memuakkan juga. Aku terus menampakkan senyumanku meski dalam hati aku menggerutu. Aku bosan. Sial.

Secara bergantian, para cewek yang mengantri didepanku bergilir. Wajah mereka bersinar, tampak bahagia. Ck, aku jadi ingat. Meskipun ini membosankan tapi nggak terlalu menyebalkan. Wajah-wajah bahagia _fans_-ku ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Aku terus mendatangi kertas-kertas ataupun _merchandise_ yang dibawa oleh cewek-cewek penggemarku sampai sebuah sosok menarik perhatianku. Sebuah badut kostum kelinci berwarna _pink_ menghampiriku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ini kelinci datang dari kebun binatang mana?

"Halo _Mr. Rabbit_! Ada perlu apa denganku?" sapaku ketika badut itu sudah di dekatku.

Badut kelinci itu tak menjawab. Namun, tiba-tiba kelinci itu mencubit hidungku. Aku melotot. Apa-apaan ini kelinci? Tak hanya itu, kelinci jadi-jadian ini juga mencubit kedua pipiku lalu memainkannya. Saking _shock_-nya, aku hanya terpaku sambil menatap lekat-lekat kelinci merah jambu itu.

Setelah tampaknya puas dengan pipiku, kelinci itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur.

Aku menerima brosur itu lalu membacanya. "Rumah Hantu Kelas 3-1?"

Kelinci merah jambu itu mengangguk.

Rumah hantu. Kelas 3-1.

Seseorang yang punya nyali untuk memainkanku dari kelas 3 yang mengadakan rumah hantu cuma satu.

Si cewek gila.

Oh, bukan cewek gila.

Cewek gila ini sudah naik pangkat jadi usagi. Ya, Usagi.

Aku melirik kelinci itu lalu menyeringai puas. Aku tahu siapa kelinci jadi-jadian ini.

Seperti mengerti arah pikiranku, kelinci itu tampak panik lalu berusaha untuk pergi. Dengan sigap, aku menangkap lengan kelinci merah jambu itu. "_Mr. Rabbit_ mau kemana? Oh, salah. _Ms. Rabbit_?" bisikku penuh keyakinan.

"Ohoho, saya pria loh," jawab kelinci itu dengan nada suara _bass_ yang aneh. Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha untuk dianggap sebagai seorang laki-laki. Huh, emang aku bisa ditipu?

Aku terkikik pelan. "Heee, kalau begitu, buka kostum kepalanya!" Aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku, meraih kepala kelinci yang besar itu. "Lepaaaas," desisku.

"Jangaaan," cicit si kelinci, sambil mempertahankan kepalanya.

Aku menarik dengan sekuat tenaga tapi si kelinci tampaknya tak mau kalah. Untuk sesaat, kami saling menarik kepala kelinci, tapi-

_Plop_! –kepala kelinci itu pun lepas.

Cewek yang merupakan usagi, sesuai tebakanku, memejamkan matanya sesaat. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Aku yakin ia kepanasan tadi, dan langsung kaget ketika udara segar menampar wajahnya yang kepanasan.

Aku nyengir karena tebakanku benar.

Ah, cewek gi- salah salah. Ulang.

Ah, Usagi memang nggak pernah mengecewakanku. Selalu penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Aku nggak pernah nyangka kalau Usagi punya bakat _acting_. Jadi, aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat pementasan drama yang di dalamnya ada Usagi. Peran yang dibawakan Usagi begitu kuat dan menarik, dan Usagi membawakan peran itu dengan sangat baik. Meski aku sempat tertawa menyadari kalau gaun yang dikenakannya sedikit kepanjangan. _Cukup_ kepanjangan.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, dorongan kesenangan yang begitu besar menyeruak begitu saja. Aku yakin, senyuman di wajahku ini sangat aneh. Untungnya ruangan aula gelap.

Aku terus menatap lekat-lekat setiap kali Usagi tampil. Entah karena apa, aku begitu suka melihatnya di atas panggung. Badan Usagi bergerak dengan indahnya, membuatku ingin drama ini berjalan lebih lama, agar aku bisa menatap Usagi lebih lama lagi.

Drama pun selesai dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh dan suara-suara penuh kagum dari penonton. Aula penuh dengan orang-orang baik itu dari para murid maupun pengunjung. Dan aku agak yakin kalau banyaknya murid yang hadir dikarenakan ada Usagi. Ck, Usagi itu memang cukup terkenal juga.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Namun, aku terdiam sebentar dan menoleh kembali ke sekelilingku. Aku terkekeh geli ketika ada sorak sorai yang meminta Usagi untuk jadi pacar bahkan istri. Yang benar saja.

"Yuusuke! Awas kau!" sebuah teriakan dari atas panggung menarik perhatianku.

Aku melihat Usagi sedang mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang. Aku menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Usagi dan mendapati Yuusuke-niisan yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku mendecih sebal.

Apa-apaan sih mereka. Kayak pasangan bodoh.

Menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan.

Menyebalkan!

Ck.

.

.

.

Aku meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Angin dari Air Conditioner di kamar hotel ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Aku terkekeh sambil menatap partitur OST Flaminggo Dress.

Aku kembali teringat wajah dan kata-kata itu, ketika hari pencocokan baju.

"_Aku menunggu lagu di film ini yang kamu buat."_

"… _Jangan buat aku kecewa!"_

Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di bibirku, berusaha menahan senyuman yang membuat pipiku pegal.

Tunggu saja Usagi! Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

.

Udara cukup dingin di atap gedung malam ini. Aku menatap ke bawah dimana murid-murid sedang menyiapkan acara penutupan festival.

Ck, dimana sih kelinci-setengah-kucing itu?

Aku jadi teringat tadi siang. Usagi bodoh itu mana mungkin bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kostum yang berbeda dariku. Dengan sekali liat, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau badut kucing siang tadi itu isinya si Usagi-bodoh. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tahu.

Aku menggeram kesal.

Usagi lama banget sih.

Aku juga bisa-bisanya lupa ngasih tahu waktunya. Aaargh.

Suara pintu dibuka menyadarkanku dari rentetan pikiran mumetku. Usagi berjalan mendekatiku lalu berdiri di sampingku.

"Kamu telat," desisku, sebal.

"Kamu nggak bilang waktu pastinya, kan? Nggak usah ngawur deh."

Cewek ini, ada aja jawabannya. Kalau Nee-san pasti hanya diam tanpa membalas yang nggak penting kayak si Usagi ini.

"Kamu beda sekali dengan Nee-san. Nee-san hanya akan terdiam. Ia takkan berani untuk melawan perkataanku."

Terdengar suara decakan kesal. Aku menoleh mendapati wajah manyun di sampingku. "Aku Aika! Haruno Aika!" serunya dengan lantang. "Tentu saja beda dengan Ema-chan. dan, jangan berani-berani lagi kamu membandingkanku dengan Ema-chan."

Ada sekelebat kesedihan yang kutangkap dari kata-katanya tadi, tapi aku nggak ambil pusing. Yah, nggak ada seorang pun yang menyukai jika dirinya disamakan dengan orang lain.

"Heee," gumamku.

"Kamu ada urusan apa? Cepetlah. Aku ingin bergabung dengan yang lain di bawah."

Aku segera mengambil gitar yang ada di sampingku lalu duduk bersila dan bersender ke pagar pembatas. "Duduk di depanku," perintahku.

"Ha?"

"Ck. Cepetan, Usagi!"

Usagi pun duduk dengan ogah-ogah di depanku. Namun, kedua mata bulatnya menatapku penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai bernyanyi sambil memetik gitarku. Aku menyanyikan lagu yang akhirnya berhasil kuselesaikan tadi malam. Aku terus bernyanyi sambil sesekali melirik Usagi. Mendapati Usagi yang berbinar ketika melihatku bernyanyi membuat dadaku penuh dengan kepuasan.

Nyanyian pun berakhir. Aku meletakkan gitar di sampingku lalu kembali menghadap Usagi. "Gimana?" tanyaku, penuh harap dan percaya diri.

Usagi memonyongkan mulutnya. Ck, kenapa ketika usagi manyun seperti itu aku malah berpikir kalau dia imut? Aku buta apa?

"Ba-Bagus," jawab Usagi pada akhirnya. Dan jawaban itu sukses membuatku nyengir lebar.

"Lagunya yang bagus! Kamu nggak perlu senang begitu!" tambah Usagi.

Ck, dasar Tsundere.

"Yang buat lagu itu kan aku. Lagunya cakep gitu, pembuatnya juga cakep donk!"

"Buu, narsis kamu!"

"Kamu sendiri harusnya bersyukur dan bangga."

"Ha? _Why should I_?"

Aku dengan gemas menyentil dahi Usagi yang putih dan mulus. "Karena kamu orang pertama yang mendengar lagu ini. _Be proud_, Usagi."

Mulut Usagi menganga dengan jeleknya. Matanya berbinar antusias. "Se-Serius?"

"Iyalah."

"SERIUS?" teriak Usagi, tampak masih tidak percaya. Wajahnya berseri. Mulutnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Membuatku kembali berpikir, betapa manisnya Usagi saat ini.

Ck, otakku kayaknya lagi rusak. Tapi.

Aku sontak cekikikan ketika melihat wajah Usagi yang kayak orang ngeliat sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Okeh. Aku _memang_ mengagumkan. "Mulut kamu lebar juga buat tubuh mungil gitu."

Usagi termenung sebentar tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Tampaknya ia masih terlalu bahagia karena menjadi pendengar laguku yang pertama.

Aku mendadak menyadari udara dingin yang terus bersemilir. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang sudah rileks, aku jadi mulai menyadari cuaca yang sedikit tak bagus buat tubuh ini. Aku melirik badan Usagi dan mendapati jaket kebesaran yang menurutku bukan gaya Usagi. Jaket dengan potongan _manly_ itu membuat keningku berkerut. Rasanya aku mengenali jaket itu.

"Usagi! Jaket itu rasanya pernah liat," ucapku, penasaran.

"Iyalah. Kan ini jaket Yuusuke," jawab Usagi, membuat dadaku tertohok sempurna. Yuusuke katanya?

"Dia ngasih aku karena tau aku kedinginan," lanjut Usagi, tampak begitu tersentuh atas perlakuan kakak paling bodoh yang kupunya itu. Wajah Usagi berseri, membuat mataku gatal.

"Yuusuke baik deh! Nggak kayak orang yang di depanku ini." Sial. Sial. Berhenti membicarakan Yuusuke-niisan seperti itu! Berhenti!

"Waktu drama, perkataan Yuusuke juga membuatku tenang. Nggak kayak orang di depanku ini!" lanjutnya, membuatku kesal bukan main. Dadaku berdegup dengan menyakitkan. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Pokoknya, Yuusuke-"

_Syuut_. _**BRAKK**_! –aku menghempas tubuh Usagi hingga tubuh pun kini berada di atasnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, bingung dengan tindak keputusanku. Tapi, persetan dengan itu! Yang harus kulakukan sekarang ada membuat mulut Usagi-bodoh ini berhenti meracau tentang Yuusuke-niisan. Ya, aku harus membungkam mulut sialan itu.

Aku manatap bibir Usagi yang terus meneriakkan kekesalannya karena aku sukses menahan tubuhnya yang terus memberontak. Sepasang bibir itu penuh, tampak kenyal dan merah ranum. Aku tahu ini aneh. Aku bahkan tak berani mencium Nee-san tapi…

Dengan lembut aku mencium bibir Usagi. Tanpa bisa kucegah, sebuah aliran aneh mengejutkanku, membuatku dadaku berdesir. Sepasang bibir ini begitu memabukkan. Aku sudah pernah mencium banyak wanita, tapi bibir Usagi sejauh ini adalah yang paling nikmat.

Tubuh yang berada di bawahku menegang. Usagi tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Usagi merapatkan bibirnya hingga aku tak bisa menjelajah lebih jauh. Ck, mau melawanku rupanya. Dengan sedikit kasar, aku menggigit bibir bawah Usagi, membuatnya terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Pada celah itu, aku langsung memasukkan lidahku dan mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada di mulut Usagi. Usagi tampak kesal dan mulai membalas ciumanku dengan liar.

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Ciuman ini begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Usagi adalah cewek yang sejauh ini paling semangat untuk membalas ciumanku. Begitu kuat, memaksa, dan penuh dengan niatan untuk mengalahkanku. Sesekali Usagi berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Adu lidah pun terjadi. Yang bisa kudengar saat ini hanyalah decakan lidah yang beradu juga desahan Usagi yang membuat perutku melilit.

Sial.

Aku nggak bisa berhenti.

_You are a good kisser Usagi. Damn._

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

1724 words.

August of 26th 2014.

.

Author's Note :

Hai.

Maaf saya sempat menghentikan penulisan CelebCon dikarenakan sedang memastikan ulang plot Fuuto POV. Sebagian juga karena memang ada yang belum bisa ditampilkan sebelum di bagian StaCon diberi tahu.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Buat yang _follow_, _fave_ bahkan _rev_, _thanks_ _a lot_!

_Well, stay tune and see you!_ #bow


End file.
